Insanity is Possessive
by AnimalCops
Summary: Weiss is mine and mine only. He is my Brother and my love. No one and I do mean no one should try and take him away from me, lest they meet a horrible fate. Trust me, I've done it once and I will do it as much as I have to to keep my Brother.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N from A.C.: This was spawned from the phrase "Searching for light in the darkness of insanity." from '(What's So Funny 'bout) Peace, Love and Understanding' from The Stephen Colbert Christmas special. I find it strange how these random songs can bring up thoughts of Nero/Weiss.**_

_**I need a little bit of crazy!Nero. He's so fun to write.**_

He was my anchor. The thing that keeps my mind free of the darkness that has taken my body and most of my soul captive. I love him, he loves me. Everything is just perfect. He is the best thing ever to have come out of Hojo's labs alive. The best thing to have come from Gaia itself!

My dear elder brother, my beloved, my Weiss…

He knows that I am not… all there in my head. He knows my mind sometimes is not my own. But his mind does the same. We share everything, Weiss and I. We share our past, our present, our future… We share our goals, our victories and our failures.

But, most of all, we share our love.

Our group, The Tsviets, is made up of experiments gone wrong. Granted, there's only Shelke, Azul, Weiss and myself, but we still are just like a happy, screwed up family… Rosso… Shiva, how I hate that woman. She's one of us, but I wouldn't ever include her in on our family. I swear she's trying to steal my beloved Weiss away from me.

The others don't understand why I'm so hell-bent on protecting Weiss. They'll never understand what he means to me though. I don't expect them to.

"Nero."

I quickly turned away from watching two people training to look behind me at the very person I had been thinking about, "Hello, dearest Brother."

"Would you mind coming with me, Brother? I wish to speak with you in private."

I gave a small bow of my head, "Of course, beloved Weiss."

"Very good. Follow me, please." He spoke so… commandingly… I wonder what's wrong with him.

I trail behind him without a word as he walks away, heading toward his throne room.

Once we enter the room, Weiss turns around and shoves me up against the wall. My eyes go wide and I gasp out, "Brother!"

"Do you know what you did, Nero? Do you understand what you have done?"

"I didn't do anything, Brother! Nothing! I did nothing!"

"Liar! You don't get it! Nero, they all say you did it. I don't believe them, of course… But they say it was you…"

"What was me? What did I do?"

His grip on my forearms tightened and he let his forehead press against the crook of my neck, "Nero… Nero, just say that you didn't do it."

"I can't say I didn't do something if I don't know what it is, my beloved Brother." I whispered softly, as to not upset him anymore.

"They found a body, Nero, and they think you were the killer…" He whispered brokenly against my shoulder.

"Why do they suspect me, Brother? I don't understand."

"It was Rosso…"

It was this one time that I knew that the mask covering my mouth was a good thing. I was smiling. Ah, I remember my meeting with Rosso so clearly.

_Rosso was training, per usual, with Azul. I, being second-in-command, just walked in and asked to speak with her. She nodded and excused herself from her training. We both walked out of the training area and to a room that I knew had no security cameras._

"_Why do you need to talk to me, Nero?" Her stupid accent was driving me closer to the edge of my sanity._

_I locked the door of the room and turned to her, "Rosso…" I moved quickly, sweeping one leg out, hitting her own legs and knocking her off balance. She fell to the ground with a soft groan. "The Tsviets are no longer in need of you." I nearly snarled, pressing my boot to her stomach to keep her down._

"_That's ridiculous, Nero. You still need me! I'm one of the strongest people here! You need me to take down Valentine!"_

_I let out a manic laugh and ground my boot down against her stomach, relishing in the bubbling cry she gave. "Ridiculous? I think not. You think that you're strong? Well, you're not. Just look at you, Rosso. Pathetic. Being held captive by me of all people." I removed my handgun from its holster and cocked it, watching as Rosso flinched with the noise._

"_Nero! You can't do this!"_

"_Oh, but I can." I aimed the gun at her, my index finger hovering over the trigger. "I've dreamed of this day, Rosso. The day that you would meet your end, but I never thought for a second that I would be doing the honors." _

"_Nero, you son of a bi—"_

_I couldn't hear the end of that obvious insult; my finger had accidentally pressed down on the trigger. The bullet soared through the air faster than the eye could see and landed right between that bitch's eyes. I fired twice more just for good measure before unlocking the door and leaving._

"Nero! Nero! Tell me that it wasn't you! Please!" Weiss was acting so out of character and paranoid.

I smiled behind my mask, "Of course it wasn't me, dearest Brother." I put my hand on his shoulder, "Let's get you to your throne, you need rest. You seem to be overly-stressed."

He reluctantly let go of my arms and stood straight up, "Okay…"

"Let me help you release your stress, Brother." I said with a soft purr.

Weiss met my eyes and he smiled, "We haven't touched each other like that in a while, Nero."

"Exactly," I kept that sultry purr in my tone, "So, let me. Tonight is all about you, my dearest Brother. For you to rid yourself of this stress."

I helped him over to his throne, and he rid me of my mask. He sat down and I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, letting the kiss go slowly and passionately. Brother knows that I am the only one that will forever love him. He knows that I will always be here for him. Rosso wasn't. I wonder if this made its way to Weiss' mind yet. The fact that I'll always be here and they won't be. The people that make up our family are nothing but risk-takers. They'll surely kill themselves even when we rely on them staying alive. Foolish.

I pushed my tongue deeper into my Brother's mouth, causing him to groan deeply and move his hands to my narrow hips. He pushed against me in our heated kiss as I tried to get closer to him in turn. We both pulled back at nearly the same time, our lungs burning for air.

"Let me please you, Brother." I whispered against his kiss-swollen lips.

He nodded slowly and watched as I dropped to my knees between his spread legs. I pulled down his drawstring pants just a bit and smirked at my prize. Leaning forward a tad, I gave his swollen member a long lick, watching him shudder and moan because of it. I took him into my mouth and sucked hard, moaning around him at his unique taste. My hands moved to stroke what I wasn't sucking and to hold his hips down.

Looking up as I continued to work on his length, I let out a deep moan at what I saw. Brother's head was tossed back, his cheeks flushed and his eyes were tightly closed. His lips were parted and letting out the sweetest moans. I sucked even harder on him and was rewarded with a buck of his hips and a low cry of pleasure. His hand drifted down to pet my hair and I moaned softly around him.

"So close, my Brother…"

Those words were music to my ears… I sucked harder, wanting to be rewarded with my Brother's sweet essence.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for my prize, Weiss let himself go. His cry of my name sent shivers up my spine. I let out a soft moan around him as jets of his seed sprayed down my throat. I swallowed every drop I could get, loving his sweet yet bitter taste on my tongue.

His hand kept moving in my hair, "So nice… So wonderful, my Brother… My Nero…"

Yes… His Nero. I belong to him. He belongs to me. I claim him and mark him as my own. No one else shall have him, lest they meet the same fate as Rosso.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N from A.C.: Second chappie to crazy Nero. I apologize for leaving it with a lot of unexplained stuff. XD Hope you enjoy the second bit.**_

Weiss is upset with me... he found out that I was Rosso's killer. He is ashamed of me now, disgusted even. My dearest Brother wants nothing to do with me. He pulled me out of any and all missions only to ship me off into one of the empty prisoners' cell.

Filthy! We actually keep people here?

I stay on my cot all day unless the guards come to torture me as they have taken a liking to do, or unless I had to use the toilet in the corner of my cell. Brother has not come to see me since that fateful day, and I cannot stand it.

My Brother! My love! My Weiss! You claim to love me as much as I love you, but you don't bother to exterminate those horrible guards. I got rid of Rosso for your protection, my darling Brother. You reject me! You, my Brother, are the monster. You should be the one in the cell. ... If only I could say that to your face...

You sent me here, Weiss, but I still love you. It was Rosso's fault, all in all, not mine. She touched you. She touched what belonged to me and she should have known better. Granted that you let her touch you, Weiss… I thought you loved me the most. Apparently not. Shelke had told me that Rosso has been having 'private meetings' with you for quite some time. How did I not know? I hope you're happy, Weiss. You finally pushed me close enough to the cliff-side that I fell off into the pits of insanity.

Are you proud of yourself, my_ Brother_…? 

You drove me here, to the darkness that insanity held, and threw me to the ground, leaving me with nothing! I'm not respected anymore. Not feared by anyone unless they've touched my brother. I'm not taken seriously anymore…

I can't escape, either. Somehow, they cut off my powers. I can't control my darkness anymore. They took away my precious guns too. I'm helpless… Speaking of which, the damn guard is coming.

"'ey, lil' reject, 're ya 'ungry? I got sum food for ye." The stupid guard yapped at me.

I turned my head to the side, ignoring that accent second to worst I've ever heard.

His keys jingled as he opened the cell door and the metal slammed as the door closed. "Ain't I lucky they keep ya all restrained like this? No teleportin' or darkness controlin'. Yer jus' a 'elpless lil' thing."

I snarled and turned to glare heatedly at him, "I am NOT helpless!"

The guard, his name was Firenze, laughed, "O' course yer not."

He dropped a dish of rotting chocobo meat at the foot of my cot and I wrinkled my nose at the smell. "Get this filth away from me. I refuse to eat it."

He put his hands on his hips and huffed, "Well, yer in th'prisoners' cells now, lil' pet, no' big Weiss' loyal servant any longer. So ya eat wha' th'rest o' 'em get or ya starve. It's all up ta ya in th'end. I really don' give a shit if ya die 'r not."

I hissed at him, my eyes narrowing at him even more, "Get away from me you slum-trash!"

Firenze just smirked at me, "Ya don' scare me no more, pet. Jus' a lil' weakling now tha' yer Brother ditched ya."

In a flash, I was on him. I knocked him to the ground and pinned him down there, "Bastard! Fucking asshole! Weiss did not ditch me!"

He quickly used all of his strength and rolled the two of us, pinning me hard to the disgusting floor. "Ya don't know wha' yer talkin' about. Has he visited ya ev'n once in yer three months time 'ere?"

I was dumb-struck… The stupid slum-rat guard was right… Weiss ditched me. He hasn't visited.

"Ya know, we go through this ev'ry time I c'me down 'ere. Now eat yer damn food." He grumbled as he got up and picked me up by my hair.

I didn't make a sound as he pulled me to my feet and pain etched through my body. He threw me to my cot and then he left.

I knew, though, he'd be back in an hour to get the dish that the chocobo meat was in. We'll talk again then. I'll escape next time. I'll go see Weiss.

He loves me. I love him.

Weiss claimed me as his and now he won't be able to get rid of me.


	3. Chapter 3

The guard comes back every day about an hour after he brings food. If he sees I haven't eaten any, he leaves and comes after another hour. Firenze never seems to mind too much about visiting me. I guess his job isn't as interesting as I thought. I relish his coming to see me every day. He's so much different than the other guards. No matter how much I curse and snarl at him, he never uses much violence toward me. The other guards usually just come in to beat me or something else.

I'm still loyal to my cause and those that fight for it as long as they never get close to Weiss, so I am fine with being treated this way. By now, I'm used to it.

I hear footsteps and look up at the cell door. The footsteps are doubled, so someone is with Firenze. I paused in picking off chocobo meat as they came into my view.

Firenze was the first one I saw, "Nero, I go' someone tha' wan's ta talk ta ya."

I glared half-heartedly at him, "If it's Barry or Hogan, I don't want to talk to them."

"Ain't either o' them, pet."

"Don't call him that while I'm here." The second voice didn't have Barry's constant slur or Hogan's slight Wutaiian accent.

I was by the gate as fast as I could get there, "Weiss?"

He stepped out where I could see him, "Hello, Nero."

I gripped the bars of the cell, probably looking every bit like the animal that they've been treating me, "Weiss? Weiss, are you going to let me come home now?"

With one simple word he crushed my hopes, "No."

My hands fell from the bars and I went back to sit on my cot, "Go away..."

"Nero..?"

"Go away! I loved you, Weiss, but you never loved me back!"

"Of course I loved you, Nero. I still do."

I glanced at Firenze who was looking fairly uncomfortable in his spot. I picked up the tray and what little meat was left in it, stood up, and brought it to the cell door, "Here. I'm not that hungry anymore."

He took the tray through the bars, "Ya sure? Ya barely ate any."

I nodded my head, "I'm not hungry." I managed a half-hearted glare at my so-called brother.

My heart ached and it made a strange sensation spread in my left arm. I felt like I had to hit something. Him being there wasn't making me feel any better. Weiss made me feel like I had to cry. The burning in my arm was getting worse the more I thought about it.

Weiss' grey eyes met mine, "Nero. Why do you have those bruises on your face?"

Fuck it all! I forgot! They had taken my mask away when I got in here.

I looked at my Brother, my crimson eyes burning with hate, "Why do you care?" I spat out at him.

He took a step closer to the cell as I took a step back. "Nero... You killed Rosso. I had to do this."

I snarled, baring my teeth and spreading my wings, "It's her fault! She touched you! You are mine! Not hers! No one's but mine! I love you, Weiss, and you love me! You said so! But you..." I trailed off, not sure I could say it.

His voice was soft as he spoke, "I should have told you, Nero…"

I rushed forward, anger soaring through my system, "Damn right! You played me for a fool, Weiss! How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Nero… But you just don't understand."

I snarled, gripping the bars of the cells in tight fists and rattling it, trying to get the damn door open, "What don't I understand! You fucked Rosso! You bastard! I loved you! I would give you anything! I would offer my life for yours!"

Weiss scowled at me and looked over to Firenze, "I'm ready to leave."

"Coward!" I shouted at him, unable to control myself, "I'll get out of here, Weiss! I swear it! When I do you'll pay! You'll pay for letting them lock me up!"

Firenze shook his head and lead Weiss back down the hall.

I snarled as the two of them retreated into the darkness of the hallway. I'll get my revenge if it's the last thing I do. Weiss will regret going against me. I'll never kill him of course. I'll never hurt him.

But he'll wish that I did.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N from A.C.: I really like this story and I love the OCs. Normally I don't but for some reason I do. Hahaha. The story might be over soon. I know where it's going but not sure how to get there. Wan dun dun.**_

Firenze came back with Hogan and Barry to see me after Weiss was brought back to the real world. The world beyond these horrible bars and disgusting excuses for food is a world that I'm excited to go back to. I'm sure Firenze didn't want me hurt, that's why he came along with the two other guards. But that's why they were here after all.

Barry unlocked the door to my cell then both he and Hogan walked over to where I was sitting on my cot. Firenze, on the other hand, stood in the corner of my cell in case he needed to stop the violence.

Hogan reached forward and grabbed a fistful of my hair, dragging me to my feet, "So, little guy… I hear you've been a bit upset."

I grit my teeth past the burning pain and hissed at him, "Let go of me, you bastard!"

Barry gripped my chin and made me look into his eyes. He smirked, "Now, now, pet, don't be so rude. We only want to help you."

"Help me?" I shouted at the two of them, unable to control myself, "You aren't helping me! You're hurting me, filthy bastards! You're just fucking douchebags!"

He ran his thumb over my lips and cooed, "A pretty little thing like you shouldn't use such bad language."

I narrowed my eyes and bit his thumb as hard as I could.

Barry yowled and yanked his hand away from me, I could taste blood in my mouth, sure, but he acts as if I actually bit his thumb off. Hogan pulled my hair and jerked my head back.

He hissed at me, "Don't you know that you're not allowed to do guards harm, pet? You have to submit or we get to do anything we want to do."

Firenze's face suddenly went pale and his eyes went a bit wide but he didn't move.

Hogan quickly moved me and pinned me hard against the wall, the bases of my metal wings digging painfully into my back. He growled out, moving so close his nose was almost touching my own, "You gonna take it like the bitch you are?"

His hand moved from my hair to grip around my throat. I wheezed, "B- Bastard… Let… go…"

Barry moved next, fast as lightning, he raised a hand and smacked me across the face causing my head to whip to the side. He hollered at me, "Don't you dare call us those types of things! That's what's getting you punished!"

I looked up at him, my vision growing hazy as I was getting less and less oxygen, "Bas.. tard…"

He snarled and went to smack me again but was stopped by Firenze. "What the hell?"

Firenze growled, "Put 'im down, 'ogan."

Hogan obeyed and took his hand away, dropping me to the floor. "Yes, Sir, Firenze, Sir."

My head smashed against the wall as I fell and my wings scraped against the metal walls loudly, making my ears hurt. Everything was blurry as I watched the three guards argue. I was so happy that Firenze was here for me… He just saved me from a horrible experience and both he and I know it. I groaned and my head pounded as air rushed back to my system.

My savior glared heatedly at the two of them, "Ya stupid asses! Ya can't kill 'im!"

Barry's voice met my ears as I tried to get enough oxygen to my brain to stop everything from looking hazy, "Why not?"

"'e's Weiss' brother! Ya can't kill 'im, Weiss might need 'im!"

Hogan laughed, "We weren't going to kill him, Sir. We were just going to have a little fun."

Firenze slapped him and snarled, "No rapin' this 'ere pris'ner! Un'erstand me? If ya wanna do somethin' like tha' go ta someone else!"

"But, Sir-"

"No buts! Get out!" Firenze yelled, pointing to the door.

The two scrambled to the cell door, opened it, and then slammed it shut again.

I looked up to my savior, my vision still a bit blurry, and whispered, "Thank you…"

Firenze put his hands on his hips and looked down at me, "Don' be so grateful, I won' always be 'ere ta pr'tect ya."

Once I could see normally, I got to my feet. "But you are sometimes… I thank you."

Firenze watched me as I went back to sit on my cot, "Ya need ta ge' ou', Nero. Don' tell no one I said tha'. But I mean it. Yer jus' gonna ge' 'urt 'round 'ere."

I curl up on my cot and nod slowly to him, "Okay… I know…"

The kind guard left without another word, locking the cell door behind him.

He didn't want me to escape when everyone knew that he was on duty. He wanted the others to get in trouble. Firenze was a strange man, I admit it. I can almost understand his motives but some things are still confusing about him.

I'll figure it out. I know I will.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N from A.C.: This chapter totally makes no sense but it is kind of vital! Our little medic is important! Hehe, this was fun to write.**_

It's been two days since Barry and Hogan came to 'see' me. I heard that they had raped another prisoner just an hour after they had seen me. They scarred and hurt the guy so much he was sent to the infirmary. The two guards were suspended from their jobs for about a month. Firenze said that he got in trouble for not stopping them, but at least he helped me out.

That's how I get my news. Firenze will come over and talk to me when he gives me food.

He came to see me today with someone new. They got some new guards to replace Hogan and Barry. But I don't think this guy is one of them. He looks like a medic, and I think that's what he is.

The guy that came with Firenze today is called Colin. He acts like a child. Odd choice for a medic, hm? He must be good at what he does. He's visited me one other time but only watched as Firenze and myself talked.

"'ey, pet, brought yer food." Firenze held the chocobo meat out between the bars of my cell. I got up from my cot and walked over, taking the small tray. I stood in front of him busying myself with picking off little bits of the old meat.

"Thank you…"

"Colin needs ta give ya a physic'l, 'kay?"

I gave a small nod, "Okay…"

I stepped back when Firenze took out his keys and unlocked the door. Colin's blue eyes were locked onto me, and I gave him an evil smirk.

Colin walked into my cell cautiously and put his medical kit down on my cot. I frowned as he turned to look at me.

"Uh... I- I'll need to see you..."

I continued picking at the rotting meat and looked at him, "You're looking at me right now."

Firenze spoke up from outside the cell, "Jus' let 'im check ya, pet. 'e ain't gonna do nothin' bad to ya."

I snarled, "Only Weiss is allowed to see me like that."

Colin looked confused, he must be new to the Tsviets all together, everyone knew about Weiss and I. He pulled rubber gloves on and looked at me. "Listen to the guard. I just need to do a few exams and that's it."

I narrowed my eyes and quickly stripped out of my clothes, "There. Happy now?" I wasn't embarrassed of my body, no. But, only my brother should see my private parts if I had anything to do with it.

He walked up to me and kicked my clothes away. He reached up and grabbed my chin, pulling me down to his level. His fingers traveled, lifting my unpper lip to check my teeth, lifting my eyelids to look at my eyes. He pulled at my hair, poked and prodded me and checked my jaw.

I feel like a slave for sale.

He made me open mouth and he got a tiny flashlight and shined it in my mouth to check for Shiva knows what. The medic moved the light to shine in my eyes and ears next. This is really getting annoying.

And here I thought that I would just be hanging out in my cell all day and occasionally talking to Firenze.

His hands moved to trace over the tattoos that covered nearly every inch of my body. He felt my muscles and skin before checking my hands and fingernails (that had basically turned into overgrown claws).

Colin took a step back after a while and asked quietly, "Could you please put your hands on the wall and lean over?"

I snarled at him, "Why?"

"I need to check your prostate. It's one of the few things I can check, we don't want you dying from a cancer there if we can help it. I couldn't find anything wrong with the outside of your body, now I have to check the inside. Plus, it's just a harmless test, don't worry."

I growled and looked to Firenze with a 'Do-I-really-have-to-do-this' look and he just nodded.

Quietly, I got into the position that Colin wanted me in. I heard a cap open and a squirt of something and a cold prodding at my entrance. "This might hurt..." He warned as his finger slipped into me and I hissed lowly.

He felt my channel tighten up and whispered, "Sorry..."

My mind ventured off to think of Weiss... I haven't been touched in such a long time, even if this is a medical appointment, it still feels good. His finger wriggled around inside me and I bit back a moan. He pushed his finger deeper in me and prodded at my spot. The tingling sensation made me drop my head forward, moaning softly. My mouth opened, letting out panting breaths and I felt my cheeks burn red.

The medic let out a little squeak, "I- I guess I found it..."

I let out a low hiss, "No shit! Hurry up, damnit!"

"O- Okay." He prodded at it again and I let out a low groan, clawing at the wall.

A few seconds later, he pulled his hand away. I looked over my shoulder at him, not wanting to show him exactly what that 'harmless' exam did to me. He moved away from me and removed his rubber gloves.

"Thanks for cooperating… I'll give the results to the guards." He mumbled quietly with a faint blush on his cheeks. That was the last thing he said before he grabbed his medical kit and walked out of my cell.

I lowered my hands from the wall and moved back to my cot, lying down on my back. I wrapped a hand around my swollen member and stroked myself slowly, moaning deeply. I looked over to the cell door and saw Firenze watching me with a blush on his face. My eyes eventually looked back to the ceiling as I kept stroking myself, bringing up memories of my dear Weiss. How his hand would feel around me… how his warm, wet mouth would feel around me… Oooh…

Footsteps clunked down the hallway as Firenze locked and left my cell.

I stroked myself faster, jerking my hips up into my hand as I thought about that _one_ time that Weiss let me top… That _one_, _single_ time… Oooh, it felt so good.

I let my head drop back against the cot and arched my back as I came with Weiss' name on my lips.

He is with me even now… Even when I'm alone in my cell… Weiss is here…

What can I do..?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N from A.C.: Whee! This was fun to write! Heehee ^_^**_

_** Rgms: There are only going to be 2 chapters after this one… and I don't like Colin much either. Haha.**_

Firenze came back the next day to feed me again, I've actually gotten used to the taste of the rotting meat and I can stomach it pretty well now. He claims that I don't have a chance of getting out of here because of the murder of a 'high ranking Tsviet', but I think that he wants to help me. I just have to figure out how to get him to let me out. Maybe it's all just part of his plan… that the doctor did that to me or that Barry and Hogan were suspended. I don't see how Firenze's plan is going to work, whatever it is, but I have my own plan.

All I have to do is run when the door's unlocked and no one's looking. Simple, right?

… Yeah, that's what I thought at the beginning too.

Sadly, Firenze isn't a stupid guard. Not like Barry or Hogan. If it were those two, I would already be out of here.

"'ey, pet, I got a question…"

I looked up at him, confused, "Yes?" He hasn't spoken to me since the doctor came to check me.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked to the floor for a moment, staying quiet. I watched him, continuing to pick at the meat and chewing it slowly as he was quiet. Finally, he spoke up, "I was jus' wonderin'… did… did wha' Colin do… actually feel good..?"

I nearly dropped my tray of food, "What..?"

He blushed, lightly but it was still there, "Shiva… don' make me say it 'gain…"

My eyes met his, "You want to know if it felt good?"

He nodded, not saying a word and his eyes met the floor.

YES. Thank you, Colin! I fucking love you! _LOVE YOU!_ This is my chance! This is my chance to escape! Oh, Shiva, Colin has to be the best person I have ever met in my whole fucking life! The one time I'm happy that a doctor did something nasty to me and it lets me have a way to escape this hellhole! Yes!

I cleared my throat and hid a smirk, "Yeah, it did feel good. Couldn't you tell by how my body was reacting? I know you were watching."

He looked up at me and was still blushing, "'m sorry… but… I was wonderin'…"

I put my tray down on the ground and walked closer to the cell bars. "You want to feel it… am I right, Firenze?"

He gave a small nod, "Yeah…"

"Are you going to come in here or just stand there, then?"

"You mean it..?" Firenze looked shocked.

"I'd never pass up a chance to top you." I purred, pressing up against the cell bars. "Come on, Firenze…"

His blush deepened, but it was still barely noticeable against his tanned skin. He fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door, walking into the cell, shutting the cell door behind him. He moved to me quickly, leaned down, and pushed his lips against my own, using my gasp to push his tongue into my mouth. He swished his tongue around in my mouth, mapping everything out, his hands cupped my face, making sure I couldn't get away.

I moaned softly into our kiss and pressed up against him, feeling his need against my own. I knew better than to lose myself in this. I needed this to escape.

He pulled back after a little bit and looked into my half-lidded eyes, "Nero…"

I smiled softly as he called my name instead of saying something demeaning. "Yeah?"

"Thank you… for doing this…"

"You're welcome. Now, do me a favor and go lie down on the cot, okay?" I watched as he nodded slowly and stripped on his way. He dropped his grey guards' hat and removed the grey vest that it matched with, tossing both to the floor. I smirked and watched his muscles flex when he lifted his black tank top over his head, showing off a scarred, tanned broad back. He moved his hands to his waist, still facing away from me and at my cot, and undid his belt. Before he dropped his pants for my viewing pleasure, he leaned down and removed his military boots and his socks. He straightened up again and dropped his pants and boxers, stepping out of them after a moment. Damn, he has a nice ass.

He looked over his shoulder and gave me a shy smile, "Ya gonna join me?"

I nodded and quickly stripped out of my clothes as I walked over to the cot. Putting a hand on his chest, I pushed him down so he was sitting on it. I sat on his lap and smiled, bringing my lips to kiss along his neck. He groaned and flexed his hips up toward mine.

"I didn' know ye were this pale, Nero… We need ta get ye some sun."

"I think it looks worse than it is in comparison to you…" I mumble against his delicious skin.

He let out a husky moan and grabbed both of our cocks in his fist, moving it up and down, stroking both of us. I moaned and bit into his shoulder, clutching at his sides with my fingers. He let out a low hiss and moved his hand faster, causing both of us to shudder and tremble.

"I- I thought you w- wanted to bottom, F- Firenze…" I moaned out, arching my back.

He nodded and drew his hand away from both of us. I stood up and let him adjust and lie down on the cot.

"No, you have to bring your legs up. Have your feet planted on the cot and lift your ass a bit." I ordered him, feeling my seme side coming out.

He did what I said and I nearly fucked him right there, hot damn. I brought my fingers to my mouth and coated them with spit quickly and thoroughly. I took my fingers out of my mouth and prodded at his entrance, pushing one digit inside of him.

Firenze arched his back and hissed, "Shit!"

"Sorry, it'll feel better when I find your prostate…" I wiggled my finger inside of him before I felt that little bundle of nerves that would have him seeing spots.

I rubbed my finger on the spot and watched as he let out a deep moan of pleasure. "Oh, Nero!"

"Feel good now?" I asked heatedly, slipping in another finger.

He moaned deeply as I stretched him and prodded at his spot, "Y- Yes… ahn…"

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You ready for something bigger yet?" I wanted to get this over with fast.

He nodded slowly, "Y- Yes… I wan' more, Nero…"

Smirking at him, I withdrew my fingers, listening to that little whimper he gave in response. I lifted his legs and slung them over my shoulders, pushing my cock up against his entrance. "It's going to hurt a bit. I'm bigger than fingers, Firenze."

"Don' care…" He moaned out, reaching down to stroke himself, "C'mon, give it ta me, Nero…"

I pushed deep inside of him with one thrust of my hips and relished the cry of mixed pleasure and pain. He pushed back against me wanting to feel more as I pounded into him; I knew he was a masochist. Firenze kept letting out these deep, heated moans as he stroked himself in rhythm with my thrusts. I grabbed onto his hips tightly as I moved my hips back and forth faster, feeling myself get close to the edge.

My eyes were glued on his handsome face as I pounded into him, his eyes were tightly closed, his lips were slightly parted, and his face was flushed. He tossed his head back, and cried out as he came, his body tightening around me like a vice grip. I moaned and released inside of him, feeing all thoughts of Weiss come forward into my mind.

His legs dropped off of my shoulders and I fell forward, landing against his chest. "Fuck…"

He grunted softly as I fell, and relaxed on my cot.

I gently pulled out of him, and sat there until the guard fell asleep. Quietly and slowly, I got up and got myself dressed. He never locked the cell door.

I'm coming to get you, Weiss.

No guards, no jails, and no damn morals could stop me.

I'm coming to get you, Weiss. You better be ready.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N from A.C.: Oooh, close to the ending! Hehe**_

I was free. No more being caged up like an animal. However, if my plan went through like it was supposed to be... Well, we'll find out about that later.

It was going to be hard to get to the throne room where Weiss usually is. Guards constantly walked the halls along with the occasional Restrictor or Tsviet. The thrill of both the hunt and the chance of getting caught made a shiver go up my spine. I was going to get him... My dearest Brother. He'll wish that he never messed with me in the first place. He'll pay for all the backstabbing, betraying, and cheating that he did.

I snuck into the guards' office and went over to the drawer in the desk that held any sort of weapon taken from prisoners. Moving things around in the large drawer, I finally found it. My precious handgun. Oh, how I've missed you! I smiled as I ran my fingers along the metal barrel then back down to grip the handle. I checked how many rounds were still in her and smiled brighter when I saw that the chamber was full. These guards need to work on their confiscated weapon storage.

Weiss had hurt me and he can't take it back. I smirked to myself as I walked back down the hallway and snuck into the guards' changing room. Looking around, I spotted a few uniforms on the benches in the locker room near the showers. The uniform was bland, grey. It consisted of grey pants, a black tank top, a grey vest, a military hat, socks and military boots. I quickly grabbed one of the uniforms and changed. I found an elastic and put my hair up and hid it under the hat. My tattoos were showing though, which wasn't very good but no one really knew about them so it shouldn't be a problem. As for my crimson eyes, a lot of people have strange eye colors. I should be able to get away with this.

Wings. My wings will be the hard part. I'll just have to be careful that they don't get seen by anyone. As long as I stay mostly in the shadows and keep my wings folded up, no one should notice.

Quietly, I left the locker room and walked like a proper guard, hands clasped behind my back, down the hallway, headed for Weiss' throne room. No one should know it's me, unless they know me under the mask or with the tattoos. So, really, only Weiss and the scientists should know.

I pushed the door open and walked into the room. I felt a smirk creep onto my face when I caught sight of Weiss lying on the throne. He looked up and his grey eyes landed on me. I was too far away, in the shadows too much, for him to see my tattoos.

He sat up straight on the throne, "May I help you?"

Always the polite one, Weiss... I made my voice deeper, making my British accent heavier than it really is, "I've been stationed to keep watch over you, Lord Weiss. Your Brother has escaped."

His eyes went wide and he leaned forward, "What? Nero escaped? How?"

I smirked to myself and shifted my weight, trying to act uncomfortable with the answer. "He seems to have seduced a guard and ran while he slept after they... you know..."

"He... He slept with a guard?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, my Lord." He seemed upset by the news. He must have known just how much I cared for him and how loyal I was. To hear how I was with someone else must hurt him. Do you regret sleeping with Rosso yet, Brother?

"Tell me..." he started quietly, "Tell me if you saw Nero coming toward here."

I shook my head, "No, I didn't."

"Good..." He leaned back in his throne, relaxing.

I stepped forward, putting a hand on the grip of my gun, my finger hovering over the trigger. I smiled, dropping the fake thicker accent and letting my voice go back to normal, "You relaxed now, Weiss?"

Apparently my voice registered in his mind. He sat up on the throne and stared at me, "Nero..?"

I waved at him, "Hello, my dearest Brother."

"What are you doing here, Nero? You should be in prison."

I walked closer to him, running my fingers over the barrel of the gun, "I was short a few souls, so I came to collect."

"What? Nero, you can't be serious!"

I grinned widely, my eyes sparkling with excitement, "Oh, I am very serious, darling Brother."

He growled deeply and I grinned in response. He stood up and grabbed his swords that were resting against the side of the throne. "I won't go down without a fight, Nero."

"Oh?" I aimed my gun at him, "I'm sure you'll soon find out that you will. You may be our supposed 'leader', but I can still bring you down. I don't even think it will be that hard!" I chuckled deeply, feeling my mind slipping away even more.

"What happened to you, Brother?" Weiss asked as he walked forward, "You changed so much. You're not the same anymore."

"I wonder why!" I snapped out at him, "You! This is all your fault, Weiss! You screwed with me too much and I finally snapped! Are you happy now, Brother?"

A look of shame and guilt flickered across his face for a moment before fading away, "I'm not happy. No."

I fired two rounds at him, snarling, "Good! This is all your fault, Weiss! You'll pay for what you've done to me!"

He quickly moved his sword to block the bullets; sparks flew when they met the metal of the sword. He got into a fighting stance and narrowed his eyes, "You can't defeat me. You don't have enough power."

"All you have is speed, Weiss," I yelled back at him, "You don't have the training with your weapon that I have!"

Weiss moved fast, running toward me, swinging his sword to the side, ready to strike. I spread my wings and wrapped them around my torso as a shield; the sword met my wings with a screech of metal on metal. Weiss winced and backed away, bringing a hand to the side of his head. I guess all that Mako in his system is somewhat of a bad thing.

His too sensitive hearing was defiantly going to cause him to lose this fight. I smirked to myself and scraped my wings together, the noise didn't bother me at all. But Weiss dropped his sword in order to cover his ears. I dashed forward, knocking him to the ground and settling down on his stomach.

"Look where all your cheating has gotten you, Brother…" I pressed the barrel to his forehead and smirked, "Well, you won't have to worry any longer, Weiss. I'm here to solve all your problems. Let me fix everything."

His eyes were wide, "Nero, you can't d-"

My finger pressed down on the trigger and those sparkling grey eyes faded as blood sprayed out of the wound and dripped down his handsome face. "Goodnight, Weiss."

I turned my head to look at the door to the throne room when I heard a gun cock, "Put your weapon down!"

I smiled, "As you wish, officer."

I did as I was told and put my gun on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N from A.C.: And thus the story is over. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. ^_^**_

Ah, the mechanics of my plan were all coming together. I stood up and moved to be beside Weiss' body, watching the guards that had burst in. There was one guard that was aiming a gun at me and he was standing in front of at least five others. He was shaking, apparently nervous to be near me.

"Y- You're sentenced to death for the m- murder of Rosso and Lord Weiss." His gun was wavering as he aimed it at me.

I smiled softly, I figured as much. It's not very shocking to be sentenced to death for murder here, especially since I found a way out of the prison. I walked over to the guards, standing in front of the one that had spoken to me, "I know."

He blinked, looking shocked either by my lack of a panicked response or by the fact that I didn't just disarm him and kill him so I could escape again. It's obvious that I wouldn't; there are five other guards here for that very reason. But I suppose that I could still, maybe, take them all out. If I was able to take Weiss down so easily, it must not be so hard. I must have under estimated my power and strength.

"You have to come with me now." He said, almost cautiously. He still looked a bit nervous but he also seemed to be growing less afraid of me by the second.

I gave him a small nod, "Yes, I know."

He kept the gun aimed at me, "Will you come with me on your own or will I have to get my men to force you?"

I held up my hands, as if in defense, "I'll come on my own. No need to use force. I knew what the price of my actions was before I committed them."

He gave me a smug smile, "Good. Now, please, follow the others." He pressed the pistol to my back and pushed it forward into my back, right between the mechanics that connect my wings to my shoulder blades.

I stumbled forward and obediently followed the guards, my arms crossed over my chest. They didn't say anything to me or to each other, they all knew where they were going and they knew what was going to be done.

I wasn't scared; I knew they were going to kill me. It didn't come at a big shock when the guard arrived in Weiss' throne room. It wasn't shocking when he said that I was sentenced to death either.

The gun was shoved harder into my back, telling me to move faster. The roughness that the guard was using reminded me that they weren't like Firenze. These guys were trained to kill, not to guard. These ones are trained to fight to the death and follow orders to their own deaths. A low growl left my lips as I was shoved again. I turned my head to shoot him a glare over my shoulder and he smirked at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him once I turned back around to face the guards in front of me.

"Dungeon." He responded curtly.

I gave a low sigh, "Of course…" The dungeon… I'm going to die there? Why? Can't they just kill me now? I can't be close to my brother in death? I was taken from him in life and now I'm going to be separated in death too? No matter… Weiss and I will be together in eternity once I am sent to the Lifestream. I know Rosso will be sent to Hell and Weiss and I will be safe together forever in the Lifestream. The Gods will be good to us… I know it. The Gods will understand I only did this for love… Won't they..?

I followed them up until we reached the dungeon and the guy behind me shoved me to the ground. I caught myself on my hands and knees on the rough concrete and stone floor. The dungeon was built for torture and dishing out punishments by the Restrictors, but they give permission for others to use it if the need is great. One of the other guards flicked off my hat and grabbed my hair in his fist, yanking me to my feet. I let out a screech of pain and he just started to walk, dragging me behind him. I stumbled behind him, letting out pitiful whimpers and little cries every time he pulled my hair.

He tossed me to the ground when we reached an empty room and he pulled a gun out of a holster on his waist. I looked up at him once I blinked away the pained tears that entered my vision and I gasped when I saw the gun he was holding. He had my pistol… I never even saw any of them pick her up from the throne room floor. He cocked the gun and pointed it at me.

"Anything to say before you die?"

He was much more straightforward than the one that sentenced me to death in the throne room. I nodded as I looked down the barrel of the very gun I cared for and loved my whole life. It was like my child was going to kill me… Strike that… My child _is_ going to kill me…

I kept silent and the guard quickly lost his temper, "Well? Out with it!"

I took in a deep breath and let it out before mumbling lowly, "I don't regret what I did. Not for a moment. They had to die."

The guard looked a bit shocked; did he think it was an accident that I killed them both? "You don't regret killing them?"

"No." I stated bluntly, "They deserved the fate that they got. So do I."

He glared at me, "You make me sick. You killed a teammate and your own brother."

"They had to die." I said curtly.

He aimed the gun at my chest, "So do you, scum."

I saw a flash, heard a loud bang – much louder than when I usually fire the pistol –, and I feel a searing pain pulsate throughout my body. He needs to work on his aim… That bullet merely grazed my heart, it didn't pierce it…

I let out a gasp for breath that just came out in a painful wheeze as my vision grew hazy. I was slowly bleeding to death…

I gave Rosso and Weiss quick deaths and this is how I'm repaid…

I can't see anymore…

The only thing I hear is static… Like millions of little bugs have crawled into my head and made it their home…

My mouth is dry as I wheeze and gasp for air like a fish out of water…

The darkness is seeping into my mind… I'm losing it…

Goodbye…

Weiss, Rosso…

I don't regret it…


End file.
